Changes
by daley101
Summary: Sakura was knocked out during the battle against Sasuke Naruto is able to bring him back.What if when they get back Sakura decides to go on a training trip herself? What happens when she gets back what changes will have taken place.... NarutoxSakura
1. Introduction

**Authors note:** This is my first Fanfic so please be nice this is going to be a long story (only if people read it though) this is just kind of an introduction the story line will come in in the next chapter and they will be longer. Forgive the spelling/grammer mistakes, alrighty read and enjoy :DD

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Her eyes began to slowly open her head throbbing as she looked down to see trees flying past her eyes along with the fact that she was on Naruto's back and saw him also carrying Sasuke by his purple belt. He must of felt her moving because he jumped down to the ground as placed both of them on the ground.

"Sakura-chan your awake are you ok?" he said with concern burning in his eyes.

"I'm fine Naruto." Although her head was killing her she looked up to Naruto to see that he was badly injured bleeding from his head and chest, she quickly sat up which she instantly regretted "Baka, lie down your hurt." She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down to the ground unzipping his orange blood soaked jacket to see his bear chest his shirt underneath was torn she quickly gave it a quick scan noticing just how well built he was she looked at the wound on his chest, it was a deep slash done by Sasuke's sword the fox had already started to heal him. A green glow came from her hands as she started to heal him she had to really concentrate; as the pain in her head became more and more painful she would heal herself later she just had to get the bleeding to stop first in 10 minutes she was finished it would have taking longer if the fox hadn't done a lot of it for her she looked up at his face to find him smiling like an idiot.

"What on earth are you smiling at Naruto, don't you realize that you could have died!" His smile didn't disappear but dimmed down a bit.  
"Sakura-chan I made you a promise and I fulfilled it." Tilting his head to the side as he said it she followed where his eyes where looking to see Sasuke lying unconscious on the ground it all suddenly came back to her how Naruto and her had fought to bring him back she had been knocked out at some point during the battle seeing him had brought back so many emotions that she thought she had buried. She rushed to his side to examine his wounds he was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood a green glow quickly covered her hands again as she tried to stop the bleeding coming from his stomach they needed to get him back to konohona as soon as possible or there was a chance he was going to die.

"Naruto we need to get him back as soon as possible." As she looked at him his smile was still there but it wasn't a real smile it held no happiness in it, it was empty just like his eyes.

"Alright then lets go Sakura-chan." He stood walking straight past to pick up Sasuke and placed him on his back and started to jump through trees the journey back was a quiet one with both deep in thought about the team mate laying on Naruto's back the one who had brought her and Naruto so much closer. She thought about Naruto and how he has matured so much not just mentally but also physically all the girls in town now have there eyes on him its annoying these people wouldn't have given him a second glance before but now he's "hot stuff" it made her angry she would give them death stares until they would cower away. So much has changed and they were going to change even more when they get back to Konohona.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Author's note:**

Ok so here is the second chapter I dont know how i feel about it but lets see how it goes..

Again sorry about any errors but hey im a high school dropout but oh well.

Dont forget to review!!

* * *

We were meat at the gate of Konohona by the Anbu and were escorted to the Hokage's office while Sasuke was taken to the hospit

We were meat at the gate of Konohona by the Anbu and were escorted to the Hokage's office while Sasuke was taken to the hospital, as we were about to enter the room a white haired man came flying out the doors, "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!" Tsunade stood in the doorframe one hand on her hip looking down at the poor creature, Jariya. Started to mumble things under his breath as he started to stand up "Old hag. Monster.." and that's where he finished as he was punched in the mouth and went flying through the walls across the hall.

"Hokage-sama there back." The Anbu with a bear mask said.

"Thank you, dismissed, Sakura Naruto come into my office." she turned and walked into her office Naruto and I followed Naruto standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"First off I just want to tell you two that you have amazingly well, you have returned a missing ninja, I want detailed reports from the both of you but after you have had some rest."

"What's going to happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked it had been the first time he had spoken since they started back out to Konohona.

"At the moment Sasuke is being checked over at the hospital, after that he will be placed into solitary confinement while the council decides his fate,"

It was Naruto who spoke first "He wont be given the death penalty will he?" looking down at the ground as he spoke.

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her head " Usually that would be the case however because he is the sole remaining Uchiha the council will see him as too valuable to execute, now I want you too to go get some rest ill send for you if anything changes, dismissed."

"Tsunade-sama may I speak with you before I leave?" Feeling nervous about what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Of course Sakura, dismissed Naruto" She answered while looking at me with curiosity written all over her face.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Was all he said as he left the office.

I walked out of Tsunade's office to find Naruto waiting for me outside. The battle to get Sasuke back was still going through my mind I felt so useless being knocked out so easily, I had promised Naruto that I would help him get Sasuke back, I look at them and they have grown so much stronger no matter how much I try to keep up I'm still falling behind what good is it if I cant protect those people precious to me.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong, if your worrying about Sasuke I'm sure he will be fine." Why wasn't he looking at her in the eye was it because he knew that she was weak and unable to help him was he going to leave her behind.

"I'm sorry Naruto I wasn't able to help you save him but I swear to you that I'm going to get stronger I want to be able to stand beside you not behind you." I looked up not knowing what to expect I was hoping for forgiveness about how I had let him down.

"That's not true Sakura-chan, you are strong stronger then you think I mean you can smash boulders with your monstrous strength!" He said smiling like an absolute idiot.

SMASH Naruto lay on the ground twitching.

"You were doing well before you said monstrous strength, Naruto I'm going to leave for a while have my own training trip I will become stronger and that's a promise to you." I said looking down I offered him my hand up.

"Alright Sakura-chan but first let's get some ramen!" Not letting my hand go he took me to his favorite ramen stand. After we had finished he started to walk me home as we were walking and talking comfortably he asked the question that I didn't know how to tell him the answer to.

"When are you leaving?" stopping at the front door to the house I turned around to look him in the eye but it was to hard so I looked at the ground as I answered him.

"Tomorrow morning I talked to Tsunade-sama and I'm going to meet one of her former teachers in wave country."

"How long will you be gone?" This time I looked up at him to answer his question.

"Three years." As I answered I could see the pained expression on his face it was hard to see that look on his face then a smile came across my lips as I thought of a parting gift for him.

"Good bye Naruto" I leaned up and kissed him on the lips it wasn't a passionate kiss but just enough to change his expression instantly from pained to shock. As I disappeared inside and closed the door behind me as I leaned against it smiling I heard him whisper goodbye.


	3. Coming back

**Authors note: **OKK so this is the third instalment of this story, i know Sakura only left in the last chapter but i have a plan there will be flash backs into her travels as the story continues and yeah.

Don't forget to REVIEW!! I'll give you milk and cookies DD

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Narutoo

* * *

Three years, it had been three long years since I've seen Konohona it seems as though it hasn't changed a bit. Walking down the streets I never realized just how much I had missed this place or its people I can't wait to see them. As I was about to turn down another street 3 Anbu officers came out of thin air. "What the …" I was unable to finish my sentence as they griped my arm and teleported me to a grassy hill.

"OI what the hell let go!" Pulling my arm out of the persons grip as I looked around to see the man that had my arm was wearing a fox mask while the one of the others had a what looked to be a lion and the last was wearing a cat mask I didn't recognize any of them until the one wearing the fox masks spoke, "Geez Sakura-chan is that the way you greet old friends." After he spoke he began to slowly remove his mask.

"Na..Naruto" The words came out softly it was him she had thought about him everyday since she left.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Smiling down at me as he spoke his blue eyes staring down at me even if I had wanted to there wouldn't been away to stop me, my body seemed to have a mind of its own as I went up to him and hugged the stuffing out of him.

"Settle down forehead, your going to kill him" The person wearing the cat mask spoke while removing there mask, it was Ino.

"Ino? You're an Anbu." Trying to hide the disbelief in my voice, not because Ino wasn't a skilled ninja but I always saw her either teaching or becoming a medic ninja like myself. While I spoke I tried to untangle myself from Naruto which he wasn't about to let happen so he compromised resting his hand on my waist, the Naruto I had left behind would never have been this bold but I didn't mind not seeing him in so long had a strange affect on me and neither I or Naruto seemed willing to let go just yet.

"Sheeesh forehead if this is the way you react to me being in the Anbu wait till I tell you I'm engaged." Ino said while showing me her ring, if it wasn't for Naruto holding my waist I think I would have fallen over with shock, Ino engaged.

"My god Ino, who managed to tie you down?" This time I couldn't hide the disbelief in my voice it's only been three years but I seemed to have missed out on so much.

"Shikamaru is my fiancé, he actually proposed the other day!" You couldn't wipe that smile of her face even if you tried, that lazy ass had kind of I suppose the word is tamed her I just hope he knows what he's gotten himself into.

"I'm s happy for you Ino" I said as the shock of it all died down.

"Alright enough with this mushy stuff the Hokage wishes to see Sakura right away." This time it was the person wearing the lion mask that spoke his voice sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't place it until Naruto spoke.

"Naww Sasuke-teme you ruin all our fun" Holy crap Sasuke was Anbu too the last I had heard he was in solitary confinement with the council still debating on his fate mind you that was over two years ago it seems as though the council had found him trustworthy again.

"Whatever come on." With a puff of smoke he had disappeared.

" You know he is still an ass to tell you the truth I don't think he has changed at all." Naruto said almost to himself.

"He may be an ass but you know he's right ill you take Sakura with you." Those were Ino's last words as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Hmm those two are no fun well I suppose we had better get going we don't want the old hag to be angry." He smiled down at me yet again with his soft blue eyes god how much I had missed those eyes.

"Wait a second Naruto, after we see the Hokage-sama do you want to uhm go have dinner or something so we can catch up" I asked nervously wait a second me nervous, no I'm not nervous maybe just tired yeah that's it I'm just tired. Although it doesn't explain why legs are turning to jelly under his stare.

"I would love to Sakura-chan, how about after we see the Hokage we wonder around and see what we can find?" Wow he didn't even offer to go get ramen

"Sound good to me." Those were the last words we spoke as I was transported into the Hokage's office.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan" The fifth stated.

* * *

Uchiha Itatchi and Hoshigaki Kisame stood on the out skirts of Konohona, "Itatchi we have our orders to go after the nine tailed beast, however your little brother is in there isn't he haha this shall be interesting." Hmm was the only reply that Kisame received as they started to move forward towards the Leaf village.


End file.
